Hadrien (NSI)
Hadrien (アドリアン Adorian, lit. "Adrian") is a bachelor in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Hadrien spends his summer vacation in Sunbeam Island. Once the Summer season ends he returns back to study in school. Emily is quite fond of Hadrien's pet sloth Sochi, but her brother Guillaume thinks that Hadrien is a weirdo. Whenever he gets the opportunity, Guillaume lets Hadrien know that he doesn't like him. As a male player, Emily is the rival for Hadrien's hand in marriage. Since he's only around during June to September, that gives 4 months to befriend him with gifts. If the player encourages the two of them to get married, Emily will move out of Sunbeam Island and only return with Hadrien in June. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: Return to Sunbeam Island. For more information, click here. Because Hadrien only available from June until September, it takes a while longer to become friends, making him a little bit difficult to marry than most marriage candidates. In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any-time. Gift The player will receive a gift from Hadrien when he is at White Flower or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Hadrien will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that he brought by. Accepting Hadrien's present will make her happy, and he will give the player a Cheese Croquette. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Hadrien's gift, he will be upset, and your relationship with him will go down by -1000 XP. ---- Thoughts About Food *At the beach *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Hadrien at a Purple Flower or higher Hadrien will ask the player for some food. Upon responding, he says it's his treat and give you some food for free. After eating it, Hadrien will be glad that the player finds his food delicious. He wants to know if the player has heard good things about his place. Hadrien also asks if the player minds when he just calls her by first name. Choice 1: I'd have to say yes. Result: -2000 XP Choice 2: I don't mind a bit. Result: +2000 XP with Hadrien Hadrien appreciates the player's help. Seems as though it's time for the player to head back to work so he invites her to return for something to eat later. ---- Bring Me a Ice Cream At the souvenir shop Hadrien begins to drool over his thoughts of a Cherry Ice Cream and describes how much he likes it. He asks the player to get them one so that they can put their vivid imagination to rest and stop getting drool all over the place. Option 1: No problem! Result: +3000 XP with Hadrien The player agrees and he eagerly awaits their return. Hadrien eats the food, delightfully enjoying every second of it. Upon finishing, he gives the protagonist some Pumpkin Pudding in return, then remarks on possibly asking for food again sometime in the future because of their dependency. Option 2: Impossible! Result: -3000 XP with Hadrien ---- Do you love Hadrien? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Hadrien to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Hadrien anywhere before 12:00 and show him the going-steady Pendant! A cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Hadrien will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Hadrien, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Hadrien. He will be very sad the next time the player talks to him, and will remind that she forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- A Date with Hadrien Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Hadrien to go on a date together. This event will happen after Hadrien is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Hadrien will come to the player's house. He was hoping that the player go on a date. Once his request is accepted, he will ask the player to meet together on the mountaintop at 16:00. *Fluffy Pets *11:00 to 14:00 *Not on Saturday *Sunny weather (Summer season only) *Hadrien (Boy Player)/Emily (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married *Guillaume has 5000 XP (halfway through Purple Flower) Hadrien is talking to Emily and mentions how nice she is. Guillaume gets defensive and tells Hadrien to leave her alone. Emily then walks out, scolding Guillaume and inviting Hadrien in. Hadrien declines the invite because Guillaume doesn't want him there and tells Emily she should listen to her big brother. Emily says she hates Guillaume and invites Emily in again, but he still declines. Guillaume says that he was just stopping in to say hello and leaves. ---- *Dolphin Town, Beach *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather (Summer seasons only) *Hadrien (Boy Player)/Emily (Girl Player) at Blue Flower only OR the player is married *Guillaume at a Purple Flower or less Emily asks Hadrien why he doesn't live on Sunbeam Island all year. Hadrien says it's because he loves warm places and hates cold places. Hadrien says she loves summer because that is why Hadrien is here for wandering the town. Hadrien appreciates that he will see her next summer. ---- *Dolphin Town, Beach *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather (Summer seasons only) *Hadrien (Boy Player)/Emily (Girl Player) at Yellow Flower only OR the player is married *Guillaume at a Blue Flower or less Hadrien asks if Emily intends to stay on Sunbeam Island forever. Emily says no way, she intends to leave sometime. Hadrien then asks Emily if she's really serious about leaving. Emily gets angry and says she is serious, but she worries about her parents and Guillaume. Hadrien doubts that she is serious and tells her that she can leave any time she wants, no excuses. ---- *Fluffy Pets *11:00 to 16:00 *Not on Saturday *Sunny weather (Summer seasons only) *Hadrien (Boy Player)/Emily (Girl Player) at Gold Flower only OR the player is married *Guillaume at a Yellow Flower or less *Frasier and Colette at a Blue Flower or less Go to Fluffy Pets and you will find Emily's family and Hadrien inside. Hadrien says that he and Emily plan on leaving the island! Guillaume asks Emily if it's true and she says it is. Her brother is mad and blames Hadrien. Emily denies that Hadrien is a bad person and it was all her idea! When their kids bicker, Colette pops up and gives permission for Emily to go. Guillaume completely flips out and can't believe what his mom just said! Colette says there's no point in opposing since she's going to go anyway. The couple has a condition before Emily can go though; Hadrien has to keep Emily happy forever! Frasier and Colette say that Hadrien doesn't have to give her a reply right away. Hadrien says he will consider it and then leaves. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of their gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Hadrien and Emily. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Hadrien and Emily married, talk to Emily anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. Two months later, Hadrien and Emily will have a baby girl named Emma. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelors